This is a long-term project involving the amoebae-like protozoan Reticulomyxa. Dr. Travis and his students are investigating the relationship between the transport of particles (bacteria, algae) along the outer surface of the organism and the underlying microtubule cytoskeleton, which also transports internal particles. To achieve these goals the trapping laser is used to stop and displace beads moving along the membrane surface while the underlying Mts are observed by video enhanced LM. In other experiments microtubule bundles within the cytoplasm are severed by laser microsurgery. After surgery the cell is then lysed and its microtubule-mediated transport reactivated with biochemical cocktails. The goal here is to determine if the motility of the organelles and/or the surface attached beads is mediated by a microtubule/microtubule sliding mechanism. Some of the results of these studies were abstracted to last years ASCB meeting. Orokos, D. D., A.J. DeMarco, R.W. Cole and J.L. Travis. (1997). Sliding microtubules move organelles in Reticulomyxa. Molec. Biol. Cell 8: 173a.